The Crumbling Universe
by showybunny222
Summary: When a mysterious creature attacks Percy and Grover on a regular day in the park, things go from weirder to weirdest when a woman with a white sword appears. Now, Percy must fight an upcoming battle with these mysterious people in a fight of the century.
1. Chapter 1: My Life is Saved Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Percy Jackson!

~Chapter One: My Life is Saved…Again

When life gives you a bunch of monsters running loose throughout the world, I doubt you can make even a smudge of lemonade. My name is Percy Jackson and I'm a demigod. I know what you might be thinking: "What's a demigod?". So, basically, I am a child of a god - Poseidon, to be exact. When you're only sixteen years old and walking through the park with your best friend, you don't really expect anything odd or dangerous to happen occasionally. Man, I wish my life could be a lot _less_ complicated.

I figured it would be relaxing to call up a friend before school actually started, not as a "relaxing before school hangout" kind of deal but as an "Oh. Its almost the end of the world, want to chillax?"

My best friend's name is Grover. Something you should know about him is that he's not the average kind of person. Actually he's not a person at all, he's a satyr; a half goat, half human being. At first I was about to faint from this news but now I kind of rely on it in hairy situations. He might not look like it but he can really take care of himself.

"So, Percy, have you figured out what you wanted to do after school?" He asked me while he was drinking a Pepsi.

"I don't know for sure. My top priority in all of this is actually _living_ through school, but afterwards I haven't thought of anything." I fiddled with my fingers thinking of all that's going to happen in the next months or so. Total homework overload.

"Well let's just take it easy and play the cards we're dealt," he started, "but for now let's just blow some steam." He walked over to the monkey bars and literally started to swing off of them. I didn't take him for one to be acrobatic, but DANG this dude can flip and jump. He stuck a perfect landing and started to make his way back.

"You know, I heard Camp Half-Blood was recruiting new guards." Camp Half Blood is a camp where other demigods go to train during the summer to defend themselves against monsters and other things that might want to kill us.

"Really? I didn't know the extra precaution was necessary," I said watching Grover finish his drink and start to eat the can itself.

"Yeah, but, I think it might only be a rumor. You can never be too careful, though." I thought about it and just nodded my head. I couldn't help but think that this all has to do with something bigger than just protecting the camp. What if had to do with protecting something more?

Not to long afterwards there was a gigantic rumbling coming about a mile from the path we came from. We looked back and saw nothing at first but a vague figure in the distance. As we walked a few steps closer we could see it perfectly - a huge creature with a weird distorted face. It was hard to tell but it sort of looked like a skull instead of a natural face. It looked at us from a distance and instantly made a charge for us. Grover and I both looked at each other but we had the same idea in our mind…RUN!

We ran for it ducking through trees and hopping over fences and various sand castles that people somehow made on a ninety degree day. No matter how much space we thought we had gotten between us and the "thing", it always managed to keep behind us. I just got to the point where I asked myself how long this dang park was.

We knew we couldn't outrun it for long but maybe if we made it follow us all the way to the corner of the park, we could pull a surprise attack. I think Grover knew what I was thinking because he nodded in agreement. Because of an empathy link that happened to us years ago, we can understand each other's thoughts. It's a very long and weird story.

We ran, ducked, dodged, and jumped our way through the park until we got to the end. I had Grover set up to be the bait, which he wasn't too happy about but after a talk we finally concurred. He would drive the creature to the very edge of the park, while I come out of the corner and slash the thing to bits while Grover beats it with, I don't know, a can?

After I hit it my plan sort of just stops there. We needed backup, we needed Annabeth. Annabeth is our best friend who's a daughter of Athena so she's basically in love with being smart, strategic, and involved with architecture.

The plan was working so far as Grover was ready for the split. He stood perfectly still at the edge of the park, or as still as someone can be when their legs are shaking from fright. The thing suddenly appeared on the horizon of the park screaming. No, scratch that, howling is more like it. It sounded like it was in pain, and that it was going to enjoy eating our brains like a gourmet meal.

When I got a good look at it I saw that it's face was indeed a skull and that its legs weren't legs, they were pincers. It looked like a crawling insect was coming after us, except this one was huge and drooling at the mouth…no, really, with an actual mouth. It had a human skull face only deformed and completely inhuman.

Remember when I said Grover was shaking? It could be safe to say that Grover is now officially peeing himself to death because of fright. As soon as the gigantic insect got near Grover, I swung with my three foot sword Riptide. I made a huge gash in between its chest and let me tell you just how much blood came out. It wasn't green or insect-ish at all it was full on "Texas Chainsaw Massacre" bloodbath. I didn't know if the thing would die from the wound it had or from the blood loss it's suffering from. I knew it worked because it writhed in pain screeching as blood gushed from the hole in it's abdominal area.

Our moment of celebration ended when it got up quicker than I anticipated and sprang instantaneously to it's feet. Even though my sword was still out, I had to see if Grover was okay, which totally messed up my reflexes as the thing swung its gigantic arms at me.

I managed to barely block the attack with the sword in front of my face and my hand awkwardly squished into my side. I fiercely drove the claw out of my face and hacked at it with a quick strike. It blocked it easily and rammed into my gut with it's giant head. And let me tell you, even when you bathe yourself in the river of Styx, you can still feel some of the impact of, oh, I don't know, a flipping bug the size of a truck slams its head into your gut.

Fortunately, the river of Styx lessened the blow and I dragged my feet into the dirt as I was thrown back. Last year I took a little swim into the river in the Underworld and since then I've been invincible. The only weak spot is a minute place in the bottom area of my spine. Even though I knew that wouldn't hurt me as much I still felt a bit winded. I guess it knocked the breath out of me but I guess I didn't feel a thing.

I raised my head and looked at the "thing" that was now towering over Grover like a tree swinging over an ant. I understood now that Grover and I were in big trouble, even if I have the power of Styx. I charged full force at the thing with my sword Riptide in my hands, swung over my shoulder, ready to slash the creature with everything I had.

As I got near it, I instantly swung and with amazing speed it blocked. The sword slowly cutting through the spiked arm. Blood was, at first, oozing and now gushing out of the wound. I lunged forward a little and had the sword rip clean through the arm. As fast as the thing shrieked, I kneeled down and swung the sword under me, cutting off legs as I rotated around. It kneeled on the ground writhing in pain like any other bug.

I slowly walked up to it with Riptide hanging from my side with blood dripping down the edge into the green grass beneath me. The creature looked at me with grinning boned teeth, and shrieked, only then did I notice a second pair of teeth inside it's gaping wide mouth. I raised my sword slowly and with quick decision sliced clean through its face.

One half of the head slid down and dropped into the grass, but only shortly afterwards the entire body began to evaporate into black shredding of dust. It wasn't the normal monster way to die. I've slain many monsters in my time but normally they just go _poof _not _shhhhhh_.

I glanced back at Grover who was finally standing up a bit more straight, as if this is what you call "recovery".

"Is it finally over?" Grover asked as he sauntered towards me as if he did anything supportive.

I glanced back noticing something in the air. At first I thought it was a dragonfly in the middle of my face but as I saw it getting closer it was _another _giant bug in the middle of the sky. This time it was longer, and much more bigger.

It looked exactly like a centipede except it had hundreds maybe even thousands of legs protruding from the sides. It glided over the entire park and a blanket of darkness slowly crept over me and Grover. Then, suddenly, it just stopped, and fell. Let me rephrase that; it _dove_.

I could barely keep up with the last monster, so now I just tried to ride the blow.

"_Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" _I heard a woman's voice from somewhere, "_Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" _

Shortly thereafter, a white circle formed in front of me, the snow slowly circling in endless cycles forming an entire pillar. The giant centipede diving into a perfect synchronization with the pillar of ice slowly forming. _CHING_! The pillar solidified into a tower of ice, entrapping the bug inside.

_CRACK CRACK. _The pillar now breaking like a shattered mirror. Finally, the entire thing just fell into perfectly cut pieces, falling downwards, towards me. Great…if I didn't die by a gigantic flying bug, I guess ice was right there on top of the list. But the ice started to get smaller and smaller falling back into the circle, then vanishing completely.

"Are you okay?" A figure in a black outfit walked towards me.

Her black hair was cut short beneath her ears right above her shoulders. A single but thick strand of hair was in between her eyes that traveled below her nose. Pure violet eyes looking right at me, her black robe seemed to be over another white robe that poked out at the neck and the arms. The outfit was rolled at the arms showing silver gloves rolled above the elbows with some kind of symbol etched into a kind of plate tied to her right triceps. The belt was a white sash that held her sword sheathe at the right and her feet were clothed in white socks that fit into woven sandals. Her sword was completely white with a circular guard that was attached to a beautiful white handle that carried a long, white, and narrow cloth that was strung on the buttcap. She looked about at least twenty to twenty-eight, but her voice sounded like a high school senior's.

I replied back with the first thing that came to my head.

"Uhh…" I said while I scratched my head, still confused and currently processing everything that just happened.

She raised an eyebrow as if I said something that caught her off guard. As if saying "uhh" wasn't exactly in her vocabulary.

"Well? Speak up! Who are you and what is your purpose here?"

I decided to get my composure and slowly stood up, not noticing how tired I was from this fight. "My name is Percy Jackson. I'm…well…a de-"

"A demigod. I'm not stupid, ya'know," she said closing her eyes as if my entire looks disgraced her. "I meant what are you doing attacking one of these things on your own?"

"Look, I was doing just fine by myself before you interrupted! I didn't need your help."

"If I let this fight go on for even a second more you would have been crushed into dirt. Maybe you should show some thanks to the one that saved your life!"

"Listen, I don't know who you are but-" _BAM_! I fell to the ground head first. The crazy chick kicked me! I swiftly kicked myself back up holding a huge bump on my head.

She stared me down, her hand on her hips and yelled to me, "Who do you think you are questioning me? I'm the one who's asking the questions here!" her voice sounded somewhat playful and angry at the same time.

"Just tell me your name first," I said trying to sound nice, "then maybe I'll trust you." She sighed. Her sword glowed a silver radiance that then turned into a regular katana with a rectangular guard inscribed with fancy squiggles.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki. I am a Soul Reaper of the 13 Court Guard Squads."

Again my head was flushed with information I couldn't quite comprehend. So I managed to open my mouth and say something smart. I looked at Rukia straight into her eyes dead serious and said, "Huh?".

Comment and tell me your thoughts! I'm making this a full "book" length so stay tuned! :D


	2. Chapter 2: My Camp Kills A Forest

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Bleach or Percy Jackson!

~Chapter 2: My Camp Kills A Forest

"So, explain to me what is happening again?" I asked. With all the weirdness happening to me in my life right now, putting things together is getting really challenging. Right now if I were to put two and two together, I would probably end up with anything but four.

As we walked along the side of the park, Rukia kept an emotionless stare, as if she could see her destination before we even got there.

"Uhhm...excuse me, miss Ikea, where are we going, exactly?" Grover said as he played with his fingers. Even he was wary to ask her a question, as if she was a teacher that only liked the students that had raised their hands in class.

Rukia turned and looked at Grover as he recoiled at the exact same time. I guess she thought that she was gonna him like she had done to me. Which, by the way, OW. She gripped the hilt of her sword as if he just declared war on her (who in the name of the River Styx would do that?).

"We're going to Camp Half-Blood," she said nonchalantly as if she was ordering a pizza at Papa John's. She kept her hand on her sword as she turned back around. "And my name is Rukia."

"Wait! How do you know about Camp Half-Blood?" I asked trying to keep everything in perspective. This random chick had just saved me from this thing called a "hollow", now she talks about Camp Half-Blood like it was the most nonchalant thing to do. She just kept walking along as if I hadn't even brought up the question. I had to admit, she's determined. It's annoying, yet somewhat refreshing.

She stopped, pulled something out of her pocket that looked like a toy purse, and pulled out a small pill-like tube. But instead of eating it, she dropped it into the ground.

"Stand back, please." she said as the strange tube rolled on the ground. After the pill stopped, she took her sword, turned it by the hilt so that the bottom of the sword faced upwards. Then she let go. And that's when the magic happened. The pill erupted into light growing into a gigantic sphere of light. It would have been a mirror-like portal if not for the fact that on the other side I could clearly see from above Camp Half-Blood; from the archers in the training field to Mrs. O'Leary playing in the sparring ring with other demigods.

Grover slowly walked towards the shining portal, his eyes fixed on the chili cheese dogs that were prepared for lunch. "Pretty" said Grover, his mouth drooling. I couldn't tell whether or not he was talking about the shining light or the chili cheese dogs. With Grover I can never really tell.

"Well," she started, "are you guys coming or not?" Grover had already begun entering the portal by the time I stepped forward.

I don't know why, but something about Camp Half-Blood was different. I couldn't put my finger on it but there was definitely something that had changed about it, maybe physically. There was just a certain level of distrust that I started to have for this girl. I know she saved my life, and I know I owe her a lot for it but I can't help but feel there's some ulterior motive deep inside. Regardless, I stepped inside the gaping portal.

I don't know if you have ever been inside a portal before but let me tell you: it is not fun. I didn't know if we were falling down, up, sideways, or in middle earth. All I remember doing is putting my hands out and yelling for the life of me. I do remember Rukia, though, looking calm as ever. Grover, on the other hand, I heard wailing somewhere beneath me screaming, "I just wanted chili cheese dogs!" Oh the priorities.

As soon as we had stepped into the portal, the ground became closer and closer. My first thought was "Well, I lived a good life, right?" my second thought was "Oh, snap, this is probably gonna hurt, huh?".

As soon as I thought I was going to turn into a human pancake, all of a sudden I was standing upright, my arms in front of my face as though I was preparing to get hit in the face with a tree branch.

Grover lay face down on the grass muttering to himself, "Oh sweet land. Sweet, sweet land." I couldn't blame him. I stood up trying to regain my sense of balance. You would think it to be somewhat easy after being thrown into a giant vortex of random flipping and spinning (yeah it's not easy, or fun). After regaining somewhat of my sense of balance, I figure it would be easier to find our sense of direction with Rukia, however I couldn't find her. The girl totally disappeared.

"Hey!" yelled a female voice, "are you coming or not?" Rukia calmly stood by a tree covered in dead leaves and dying branches. She swiftly pulled out her katana-like sword and put the butt of it on the trunk of the tree. It instantly glowed a blueish radiance that surrounded the tree and engulfed the surrounding forest in the same glow. How was she being so calm about this? She just turned half a forest into ghost trees! Then the trees disappeared and Camp Half-Blood slowly came into existence.

After every tree dissolving, the camp became much more apparent as if it was stuck in some sort of "tree limbo". Things became clearer as the trees started to disappear. The Camp looked the same, except for, you know, the fake trees everywhere. I even saw Annabeth walking with Rachel, the Camp's current Oracle. They looked as though nothing was happening. Like, "Oh, another forest disintegrating? Hey, let's get some tacos!".

"Are you ready?" Rukia asked.

Sure just send me into the Camp that just came from nonexistence. I'm sure I will have loads of fun. But, it is Camp Half-Blood so really what could go wrong, right? Wait...if it is Camp Half-Blood then that means something is always wrong. But since I lack all communication skills I just let out a "Yeah, let's go."

Grover was the first to enter Camp. He ran in like his hair was on fire trying to look for the nearest food. He just made do with a soda can that was dropped into a recycling container. We demigods are all about that nature saving jazz.

Rukia pulled out what looked like a flip phone, like the ones from the early 2000's, except it had this cute little pink bunny attached to the top. She flipped it open and dialed some number, waited for it to ring and said, "I'm back. I've brought Percy and the satyr with me...no there were no complications...yes, we were attacked...no it was at least an Epsilon from what I could gather...as you wish." She put her cell phone away and tucked it into her chest pocket somewhere in the robes she was wearing.

I couldn't help but feel a little bit confused. What the heck was an Epsilon? "So, what was that about?" I asked as she slowly walked towards the Big House. She walked up the steps and turned around looking serious with her hand gripped around the hilt of her sword.

"Please excuse my impatience, but the Captain needs to examine you for...evidence". The way she said "evidence" made me sound like a lab rat in some sort of experiment.

"Captain? Captain who? Is there a pirate in there?" I said trying to lighten the stress that was obviously apparent. Nobody could be this into their job without feeling the least bit of wanting to let go a bit. But she didn't give a single smile. No reaction. She just looked down briskly closing her eyes, only to look back up at me.

"You'll know when you meet him. But for now, please, try to cooperate with us." Us. More than one. I won't lie, I was a little bit sceptic and not to mention intimidated. I can't help but feel like my home is being invaded. Nonetheless, I walked into the Big House, Aka: where the Oracle likes (or used to like) to hang out in the attic to give death inducing quests.

At first I thought I walked into the land after time. Everywhere I looked there was some technological tubes and computers that lined the walls of the Big House.

"Please stay still," said a petite voice somewhere in the room. It was too dark and the only lights that I could make out were the ones coming from the computer monitors. Suddenly I felt a sharp jolt in the back of my left arm.

"OWW! What was th-" I turned around and I saw this amazingly attractive woman with a huge bun on her head. Her skirt was short and her figure was amazingly slim. Slim enough to be broken like a twig. I was surprised she could walk without having to take a breath.

What took me off guard was this huge needle that had (and I do not joke when I say this) at least a quart of my blood. I looked at my arm from where it hurt the most and there was barely a scratch.

"That will be sufficient. Thank you. Please find your way to the Captain."

Wait, wait, wait, how was I supposed to find my way to the Captain. Who was the captain?! Why am I still alive from getting a gallon of my blood taken out of my body?!

"Oh my, could you be any more loud and slow? Seriously, there are many other specimens I must see to." A slouched figure came out of a mysterious black door in the wall. He looked...interesting...-ly scary. His face was painted like a vertical zebra. Long streaks of black went down his face, but his teeth were a bright yellow. His eyes were an odd color of yellow too, but they were penetrating as if they saw into my deepest darkest fears. And he had this amazingly weird headgear. It looked as though it gave him a metallic yellow mane. The yellow crown wrapped to his chin, which made two protruding horns. He looked incredibly ridiculous, until, of course, he was directly looking into my face.

"Hmm," he examined, checking me from head to toe, "I guess you will have to do." Then, to top it off, he stuck out his tongue. I guess that's fair. No friends. No co-workers (except a creepy one minded girl). Might as well go crazy, right?

He walked toward a gigantic computer console with about a dozen different monitors and one huge keyboard. There were, like, three different keyboards attached into one, making one mega-super-ultra-keyboard. I wonder if they were sold on eBay? "Buy one get a mad scientist for free!"

He typed furiously on his mega-keyboard, and I could tell that he grew out one fingernail a bit too long. It was seriously probably a foot long. All of his fingernails were painted blue as if they had lost oxygen years ago. His eyes scanned the one huge monitor as he typed, both eyes seeming to go in different directions.

"My, my. This is very interesting. It seems you have come into contact with an Epsilon-Nu and barely managed to fight back. How absurd. If it hadn't had been for Miss Lieutenant Kuchiki I am afraid you would be crushed into dust. A pity, seeing how important you would have been to my research, I would have had fun dissecting you."

Was this guy seriously blaming me for not dying? And on top of that, he wanted to dissect me. Dissect me?! I remembered in school how there would be different days where we would dissect a frog. Just for fun I would destroy anything that looked like I could get the least amount of fun from breaking. At the end of the day Julian (that's what I named the test frog) looked like a sack of old moist potatoes and half eaten chicken. Was I his Julian?

"Run along now, or you'll get in the way of my research. I don't need any more unnecessary interruptions." The way he said "unnecessary" annoyed me. I knew he was talking about me, but it still felt as if my existence was just that to him - unnecessary. He started furiously typing away not giving me a second glance. I made my way back towards what I thought was the entrance.

"Ah! One last thing," the creepy Captain yelled behind me. I looked back and saw that he was still typing, no focus away from that weird flat screen monitor.

"You must go and check in with Captain Kuchiki by the Dining Pavilion, if you would please? There you will get all the information you need in order to fully comprehend, if there is such a thing for you, on what's going on."

I blankly stared at him until I fully processed what he just said. Didn't he just tell me that the girl that saved me was a "Lieutenant"? Did she get a promotion? A huge, gold star, oh-you-saved-the-life-of-a-demigod-hoo-rah promotion?

"Fine. I will..." I hesitated to walk just in case he would call me over again to tell me some other things I found confusing. I made my way to the door (if this was a door anymore), and opened it. I step back out into the sunlight, putting my arms over my eyes. I didn't know how long I was in there, but it felt like I had just spent my time under a rock for several years and had just now seen daylight.

"Nemu! Shut that door! You're letting the light in!" And with that high pitched squeal of a command, the door shut behind me. What happened behind that door I didn't really want to know. Two minutes could pass by and I wouldn't be surprised if he invented an atomic bomb.

I closed my eyes and started walking, trying to grab my position in the world again. I, apparently, had trouble fighting what was probably the weakest enemy known to these "people". My heroism was slightly falling by the minute. Maybe if I would just-

"-Oomph!" I walked face first into a wall, my nose hurting like a madman. I started to wipe my nose and eyes to regain my balance. Hopefully there wasn't a mark on the wall. The next thing I needed was to vandalize a Greek structure.

"Hey, you," wait...did the wall just talk? "Did you not see me walkin' here? Who the hell are you, pipsqueak?"

I opened my eyes just a little to see if I was dreaming. I mean, a wall doesn't talk (or curse).

I looked up to see what I had hit. And the next thing I said, I said without thinking. Which, now that I think about it, could have been avoided if I had been more careful. As soon as I said it, I could instantly see that my death was unavoidable. This "man-beast" was going to hunt me down to the ends of the earth just to desecrate my lifeless body.

Two words. Two simple stupid words. I looked up, looked over the guy's head and told him, without stuttering: "You're bald".

**I am so sorry for this taking so long to get up (and it's the second chapter too, so bleh to me), but I promise to make this series somewhat weekly. I have a lot more time on my hands and I plan to see this through to the end. Please comment, favorite, and share with your peers. Thanks for staying this long!**

** \(^-^)/**


End file.
